Reclaim The Throne
by AngelFace24
Summary: Season 6 of Empire and Season 4 of STAR kicks off with the girls and Carlotta teaming up with the Lyons to reclaim the Empire before it becomes extinct.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlotta**

"Morning Boss Lady." Ms. Bruce walks into the office with coffee for her and basket of chocolate.

"Morning."

"Something's different bout you. You getting that botox?"

"I don't need that junk in my face. I'm doing this thing called self care."

"Well whatever you doing, it's looking good."

"Where'd you get the basket from?"

"Simone. Some independent labels sent some stuff for her over at the salon."

"These girls got three more months on their contracts and they already starting to pouch em from here."

"Well they gonna have to step up on the gifts. The food baskets ain't gonna cut it." She says as she hands her a chocolate bar.

"Thank you. I just gotta get them ready for this Dirty South Tour and can let the cards play themselves." She says as she took it. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Carlotta Brown."

"I have a Luscious Lyon on the line for you."

"Put him through."

"What's that old dog calling for?"

"I don't know." She puts the phone down and puts it on speaker.

"Lotty Brown." He says jokingly.

"Lulu Lyon. I was starting to think you were dying again."

"Nah, they ain't got me yet. Listen, I calling to give you a heads up about your girls."

"What? You trying to sign them too?"

"Not me, Jeff Kingsley. He's taken over Empire and he's scheming to make a play on your girls. He'll do and use anything to get artists to sign, willingly or not."

"How about are we talking ?"

"If you have any skeletons in the closet, you better air them out quick before he takes everybody down. He's going to be dangling the toy to get each of your girls to sign together or apart."

"Luscious, what about Empire, that's your name?"

"He's erasing the Lyon name out of existence but we're fighting. Be careful Carlotta." He hangs up and Carlotta is left stunned.

"What you wanna do?"

"Looks like we might be going to war. I know Luscious Lyon and he wouldn't be warning us if this wasn't a real threat."

"You better let the girls know at the meeting today because this Kingsley fellow suppose to come in today at 3pm."

* * *

**Star**

Star came downstairs dressed in a new shirt after Davis spit up on her last one. Davis is in his high chair sipping on his second bottle while Cotton is putting away clean dishes.

"He's already on his second bottle? Damn, this boy can eat."

"He's already in the ten month old clothes. Watch you send him off to preschool next year."

"I swear this boy is growing like a weed." Star grabs a small towel and throws it over her shoulder. She picks up Davis and burps him over her shoulder.

"You got a couple of onesies from Atlantic sitting int the corner with a bunch of toys."

"Even though I ain't signing nowhere, I'm here for the free gifts. You like your new toys Davis?" She says to her son and he just babbles. "I'll take that as a yes. I can't wait for Alex to get back from her Island adventure."

"They got back last night."

"What? Why didn't she call?"

"The girl just came back from a two month honeymoon with her husband. I wouldn't call either."

"She probably in the studio or still in bed making a baby." The door knocks and Star walks over to answer it and it's a delivery man with a gold gift basket. "Let me guess, Sony?"

"No, this one's a big one. Sign here."

"Cott, can you take him?" She hands over the baby to Cotton and signed for the basket. It had gold wrapping and a bunch of clothes in it wrapped in plastic with a gold bow tied on top. She takes the card and it has a Lyon symbol on the front.

"Congratulations on your newest addition to your family. We hope that Take 3 join our music family in the new season. Sincerley, The Empire Family."

"Empire. Now that is a big fish. Is that a Versace baby bag?"

"It's full out Versace. Robes, dresses, sunglasses. They really want us to sign with them." In that moment, her phone rings and it's Carlotta on the line. "Hey boss lady."

"Star have you gotten anything from Empire?"

"Yeah, I just got a Versace gift basket from them. You want a robe?"

"Do not sign anything yet do you hear me?"

"I just got a basket. I know not to sign nothing without talking to you. What's going on?"

"The new head of Empire wants to make y'all musical slaves. Come to the office now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

Alex is in the booth with headphones on singing the chorus of a song she's featuring on. She sneaked out of the house to lay down the tracks of a beat Angel sent her while she was away with Derek. She's become more laid back and wants try expand her music now that she has a family to think about. She's singing and loses control, letting her voice be free. Doing a collab with another artist with international fan base could take her career on another level. She only had a few years of Spanish to her but she was able to learn quickly when it comes to music.

She sat on a stool in her camo yoga pants and black crop top with her hair half up and down in waves. She has her eyes closed when she feels a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She swinks her eyes when she realizes who it is.

"Hi."

"Hi wife." He kisses her cheek. "I thought we were unpacking today."

"I know but I had a dream last night of a whole concept for the video and I finally able to finish this chorus then I face timed Anitta and we finished the song this morning."

"How long you been here?"

"I've only been here two hours. You woke up late after you wanted to to break in the apartment and you can blame your kids for giving me so much energy. And before you say anything, I ate cookout for lunch so I wasn't starving myself in here." She says as she's walking out of the booth. She plays back the music for a run through and he comes back behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He turns her chair around and gets on his knees in front of her.

"I promised no work until we got back home. I'm just back to work."

"Now you know that I wouldn't keep you from doing what you love."

"And I know that you know that I wouldn't put these babies through anything I couldn't handle."

"I just want you to be okay."

"We're gonna be fine." She puts his hands on her visible bump. "These two are my number one priority and I'm going to be careful."

"What's on you mind?"

"We should be feeling them move or kick by now."

"They're still little goldfish baby. It's gonna be a minute." He tells her. She's only fourteen weeks but she's already starting to show.

"Do not call our babies goldfish." She laughs. "I promise, I'll take it easy okay."

"Okay." He hugs her and kisses her forehead. "So what did y'all come up with.

"Snakes. But I'm gonna be with the fake ones."

"Your mind goes so many places."

"That's why you love me." She smirks and she kisses him. The door opens and Star walks in pushing Davis in a stroller.

"Well glad to see y'all are still alive." Star has become more of the mother of the group.

"Nice to see you too Star." Alex smirks at her.

"We got a problem."

"What you do now?"

"I'm serious. It's about Empire."

"What about it?"

"To sum things up, They're about to pouch to be musical slaves."

* * *

**Gravity Records**

Carlotta walks into the board room to see Star and Alex sitting down on the side and Derek standing next to his wife.

"What are y'all doing here?"

"We heard about the Empire takeover. We called Hakeem and Luscious and they told us everything." Star told her.

"Where's Simone?"

"She's still in Miami. We've been trying to call her but she won't answer." Alex tells her. "Carlotta, we can't sign with them."

"You won't but we don't know what this dude has on us so we're going in blind."

"Good afternoon ladies." Jeff Kingsley walks in with his partners and they are all in shock at his apperance.

"Mr. Kingsley. We weren't expecting you until the end of the week."

"Well I figured since other labels are setting sights on your girls, I come plead my case."

"We already know what you about." Star says to him.

"Whatever you've heard, I can assure you ladies that what Empire can give you for your career will be five times more than what you can have from Gravity Records."

"Empire isn't a company without Luscious and Cookie." Carlotta clap backs at him.

"You rally think they weren't gonna give us a heads up. I think he was trying to play us, what you think Alex?"

"Some old dog tricks to me, ain't that right Carlotta?"

"Looks about right. You wouldn't double cross your own god parents would you Alex?"

"Hell No."

"Now ladies, this is a new Empire, better than before."

"Now what your missing is that it ain't about the money, it's about loyalty. And if you think that we're gonna sign with some silicon valley money hungry rat, than you got another thing coming."

"Funny how you talk about loyalty cause I already signed your sister."

"You're bluffing." Star sits up in her chair.

"Call her yourself. I gave her a really good offer."

"What do you have on her?"

"More than you can give her." In that moment, Simone walks in the room with her head hanging high and Alex and Star's faces are in shock.

"Hi."

"Simone, tell us he's lying."

"He's not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gravity Media**

"Simone, you can't be serious?"

"I haven't signed anything. I'm doing any deals without you."

"What makes you think we would sign with this clown?"

"Cause I have more oppritunities to her.:

"You know what, I'm this labels CEO and these girls management and no one is signing anything without a meeting taking place." Carlotta says to him.

"It's okay baby, I'll be fine." Alex tells Derek who had his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He kisses her forehead.

"Do you mind taking the baby with you. I don't want my son to see his mother attempt assault." She says as she hands the baby off to him. He left the room with Davis as Simone sat next to Star at the table. The girls were stone faced angry and couldn't look at Simone. Kingsley sat at the table in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"You girls are one of the hottest artists right now. The new Empire can give you more budgets, sponsors, and more accolades than what you can get here."

"Seems to me your more talk than bite. Luscious was accurate on your profile." Carlotta says as she walks behind the girls to stand next to them.

"Look, it's been spread through the grapevine that Gravity is in financial crisis and by the end of the quarter, you won't be able to afford your artists. I'm giving you an easy way out of a bad situation."

"Like we said, we're loyal to our family and it's this company. We aren't switching." Alex says as she crosses her arms.

"I'll be in Atlanta till Friday. These are some things you can look over before you make a final decision." One of the men in his entourage hands both Star and Alex's files and they leave the room. Star and Alex open the files and their faces turned 360 from what they were looking at.

"Oh my god." Star says with her voice choking up.

"What is it?" Simone asks.

"He found the pictures of my bruises from Hunter."

"Dear god." Carlotta says as she sees the photos of Star with a black eye and bruises on her shoulder and back.

"How the hell did he find these?" She asked and she notices Alex's face in despair. "Alex, what is it?"

"He found out about my abortion."

"What?" Simone says. "When?"

"I never had a miscarriage. I had an abortion and he has pictures of me at the clinic and my hospital records."

"Can he do this? Is this even legal?" Simone asks Carlotta, realizing the vile person Kinsgley was.

"He's trying to blackmail you into signing."

"He knows everything. If this gets out.." Alex says in shock.

"We're done." Star says as she throws the folder on the table.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Star responds out her face in her hands.


End file.
